


Maze Of Horrors

by anonymous_109850



Series: Maze Of Horrors [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_109850/pseuds/anonymous_109850
Summary: Benjamin and Avery sets out and discover something special. All of it starts as ......
Series: Maze Of Horrors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584709





	Maze Of Horrors

CHAPTER 1: THE TROUBLE STARTS

It was a warm and breezy evening. Benjamin and Avery were having a leisure stroll on the beach. They were finding a shady spot to have tea. They were laughing, talking and joking together. What a lovely pair of twins!

“HEY, AVY! THERE’S A SHADY SPOT OVER THERE! ”

“I’m not deaf, why shout like that?” Avery grumbled as she strode over to Benjamin.

“Sorry! My voice is that loud,” Benjamin shouted at Avery and grinned mischievously.

The twins sat on the soft sand and were soon enjoying their tea.

“What scrumplicious tea! Mum must be the best chef on earth. ”

“What word are you using?” asked Avery with a blank expression on her face.

“Oh, the word ‘scrumplicious’?”

“Of course. According to the OXFORD dictionary the seventh edition...”

“Stop! I know you’re smart, but stop saying things which seem like nonsense to me.”

“Okay, okay. Don’t nag. Just explain.”

“It’s easy, can’t you get it? It’s a mixture of delicious and scrumptious. Ha, ha”

“Hey, that’s not a real word. Where did you learn it?”

“My friend from France taught me that word. He is the laughing stock of our class.”

They continued munching their sandwiches while the waves lapped gently on the beach. Out of the blue, something partly hidden in the sand caught Avery’s attention. She picked it up and examined it.

“Wow, you’re quite hard working. It’s our day off and you’re still studying. It is ages till the exam.” Benjamin said as he caught sight of Avery holding the book.

“I’m not studying,” Avery protested. “Take a look at this!”

“Hmm, a very old book. I dare say that this book is over a thousand years old. Why, this book might even date back to the old Emmanuel Empire.”

“What’s that?”

“It is an empire of a brave warrior named Emmanuel. He fought heroically against the monsters that emerged from Tartarus. People admired him but he disappeared suddenly, leaving no sign of death. Many people still believe this story but others said that it’s completely fake. Personally, I think it’s just a foolish legend.”

“You seem to be quite knowledgeable out of a sudden. However, this book seems like it cannot be opened. Try it out.”

“Give me the book, Avy.”

“Here, take it.”

“Are you kidding me? This book opens just like any other book! Unfortunately, there’s nothing in this book at all.”

“Is there any legend about reading empty books? Maybe you and your ‘historical’ mind can find out what’s in the book.” Avery joked but scarcely knew that she had told the only way to read that book.

“Something’s coming into my mind! You know, Emmanuel is a very secretive person. He doesn’t want other people to read his books so he put a spell on it. The way to break the spell is easy. You just need to chant Άνοιγμα, το βιβλίο μου!’ three times.”

“Ooh! That’s interesting! Let’s try it out!” Avery said and excitement twinkled in her eyes.

“Let’s do it together!”

“Άνοιγμα, το βιβλίο μου! Άνοιγμα, το βιβλίο μου! Άνοιγμα, το βιβλίο μου!”(Open up, my book! Open up, my book! Open up, my book!)

CHAPTER 2: THE CAVE

Something streaked past them. They looked down and saw the trails it left. The creature was about eight feet tall and looked extremely like a horse. They quickly ran after it. It did not notice them and kept on running. After some time, it stopped and ran into a cave. They followed cautiously. The cave was so low that it almost bumped into their heads. They crouched and crawled on all fours.

Then, the cave became higher and higher until the cave’s roof was no longer seen, leaving them in a vast darkness. Avery saw a bridge that was brittle and old. It stretched across a hole, which emitted a lot of heat. It made their forehead bead with sweat. They can’t see the opposite side, so it must be very long.

With much curiosity, Benjamin went forward and walk along the old bridge. Avery followed him instantly. After a few seconds, they reached the opposite side of the enormous hole. A lot of carvings showing how ancient people worshipped gods were carved on the walls. They took some photos using the camera Benjamin brought for taking photos of birds at first. They walked on, saw a flight of stairs and started descending it cautiously.

They came to a large cave. In the middle of the cavern, a gigantic crystal ball hovered mid-air. It glowed with a green light while a giant curled inside it. Around the crystal ball, there were many gems and precious stones littered all over the ground. The gems were sparkling and must cost a fortune. Benjamin told Avery something that made her very startled.

“Hey, Avy, let’s take some of it back home. We will no longer be poor and be wealthy for the rest of our lives,” Benjamin exclaimed.

“No, it might be cursed! We shouldn’t touch those,” Avery shouted and pulled Benjamin back. He stumbled and fell onto the ground. He scrambled up immediately and brushed the dirt off his shirt and jeans.

“Curses, curses, blah, blah, blah. You should learn more about science. You read too much of those fantasy novels. What’s wrong with you?” Benjamin shouted back, annoyed.

Then, he crouched down and started examining the jewels on the floor. He was determined to find the best jewels to bring back home. What a surprise my parents will be, he secretly thought. At last, he chose about a dozen jewels, the smallest the size of pistachio, the biggest one as large as a gooseberry.

As he started to put those jewels into his pocket, the cave shuddered and then they heard a lot of voices. It seemed to be all around them. They ducked behind the crystal ball and waited for something to happen. A few moments later, a deep rumble sounded on the wall opposite them.

Their mouths fell wide open when a hole suddenly opened up in the wall opposite them. A bunch of ‘horse’ like creatures came rushing out of the hole. They seemed to be very excited as they were chattering excitedly on top of their voices about a trip they were going to participate in. At last, a ‘horse’ like creature taller than the others strode out.

“Now, now, everyone stop talking and listen carefully. Our field trip to Mount Everest to visit the statue and museum of the centaur lord is exciting but everyone must follow the rules. Anyone who breaks the rules shall be exiled and never come back, understand?” the tallest centaur boomed.

“Understood, teacher,” all of them chorused.

“Now prepare to go to the surface. Make sure that there aren’t any puny mortals around the exit. Our magic can only change what they see but not hide us. Besides, some mortals can even see past our magic. Be careful.”

“What an irritating teacher. Doesn’t he have anything to do other than talking?” a centaur near us exclaimed and some centaurs around him burst into chortles.

“What’s going on there? Any more laughter and I’ll send you back, Christopher,” the centaurs’ teacher intimidated. 

“So sorry, teacher. We are just exchanging some silly jokes,” Christopher said gullibly.

“Any more jokes or tricks from you and you shall find yourself falling into the pit of Tartarus,” the teacher warned.

Everyone shivered and exchange alarmed looks. It seems that the name Tartarus frightened them. Even the mischievous centaur, Christopher, looked extremely terrified.

CHAPTER 3: DISCOVERED

“Hey, did you all smell something not quite right around here?” another centaur asked everyone.

“Last time you say there’s a mortal in our classroom and we hunted everywhere and there’s no one. Then, another time you said that there’s a shop selling fast food in our school but that’s just Luke, who brought some fast food to school,” Christopher said.

“Hey, he’s right. I smelt one or maybe two mortals are hiding around in this cavern,” another centaur said.

“How can mortals enter this cavern? You two must be insane,” said Christopher. 

“You better smell yourself, Chris,” the centaur said.

“Hey, you’re right. I also smell mortals hiding in this cavern.”

“We better tell the teacher. Maybe he will let me find this interfering mortal. Wait till I get my hands on them!” Christopher smirked and raced towards their teacher.

“Hi, sir, something to tell you. You wanna know?”

“What’s that Chris? You better tell me or you will be kicked into Tartarus.”

“Alright, sir. Don’t be so fierce. I’m just planning to tell you that one or two mortals are hiding in this room.”

“How can they know our secret? We must find them out at once. I’ll rip them apart using my very own hands!”

At once, the centaurs near him started murmuring and sniffing among themselves.

“Hey, they’re right. I smell something fishy too.”

“Mr.E, let me find them. I have a good sense of smell.”

“No! It should be me! I can find things the fastest.”

“No way are you getting in my way! I should be the one. I can hear even a pin dropping miles away!”

“Hey, are you stealing my thunder again?”

There was chaos and everyone started arguing and threatening to fight. The noise they made sounded like a flea market as all of them have got loud voices. Mr.E, their cheerleader looked annoyed at their behaviour.

“Everyone who makes a noise shall be punished severely,” Mr.E stated clearly. ”I will be the one who finds them. I shall tear them apart and eat their flesh. They shall perish!” Mr.E’s voice bounced off the walls making the echoes eerie.

Benjamin looked at Avery and saw fear in her eyes. She looked as pale as death.

Mr.E started looking into every corner and hidey holes all around the cave. They sat as still as mice while Mr.E got closer and closer to them. Their hearts were thumping wildly.

“Yes, yes. They were so near. I can sense it.” Mr.E said to himself with a wicked grin on his face.

At last, he saw Benjamin crouching in a corner. ”Ha, ha!” ”Found you after all. You are jolly well at hiding aren’t you?” he said with a sneer.

“Punish him!” everyone said together. They gave Benjamin ‘thumbs down’s. What does that mean, live or die? Benjamin thought secretly.

“You will be executed painfully. We shall let you die slowly. My hobby is torturing people who love to poke their noses into others’ affairs. ”

What a silly and crazy creature! Benjamin said in his mind.

Benjamin shot a look towards Avery who was still not discovered yet. He prayed silently, Oh god, don’t let them find my sister! Avery found Benjamin looking at her and gave him a silent signal to look away. George, Mr.E‘s assistant uncovered a lever and pulled it down. An arc opened.

Benjamin was carried through a passageway that seemed to be never-ending. Finally, they came to a door and Mr.E touched the door. The door melted away leaving no traces of its existence. George threw him inside roughly and the door materialised. They laughed menacingly and galloped away.

Meanwhile, what happened to Avery?

CHAPTER 4: TO THE RESCUE!

Avery shivered while she watched Mr.E and his assistant gallop into an elevator and disappear. Now, she started to plan how to rescue her brother. Suddenly, she felt herself shudder. She looked down and gasped in horror. Her clothes had changed!

Avery thought, what is happening to me? 

Avery felt power coursing through in her veins and her hand started to glow. She walked towards the wall which the arc appeared and felt for the lever. She pulled it down and the arc opened. Without further thought, she walked through the arc. Suddenly, something moved in the dark rapidly towards her. She was rooted to the spot.

It turned out to be a bull with human legs. It raised its club and was about to hit her.

“Πάγος τείχος!” the words went out from her mouth and she wasn’t even aware of that until a big wall of ice appeared in front of her and shielded her.

Wow, that’s amazing! Avery thought. The beast continued to hit the wall hard but it was unbreakable. It was out of breath soon and leaned on the wall breathing hard. It is time for me to fight back, thought Avery.

“Πάγος σπαθί!” again, she didn’t know what she was saying. Nevertheless, an ice sword appeared in her hand. The wall vanished and she slashed wildly. The beast was soon in halves. The sword disappeared as she had finished her task.

Avery wondered what creatures she will still meet on the way to rescue Benjamin. Sooner than she expected, she had her second encounter with a not-so-friendly-lion.

“Πάγος σπαθί!” the ice sword appeared and she thought the lion could be killed with it like the ‘bull-man’ creature. However, as soon as she hit the lion, the ice sword broke into half. Jeez, its fur is impervious to my attacks! Avery screamed frantically in her mind.

“Πάγος αλυσίδα!” Avery screamed and a cold chain made of ice materialised in her hand. She swayed it with ease and chained the lion. The lion spluttered and choked.

As soon as the lion was dead, a strange light glowed and a cloak appeared mid-air. It seemed to be made of the fur of the not-so-friendly-lion. Then, she remembered her brother, Benjamin, saying that a legend about another warrior, Hercules, killing a Nemean lion and getting a cloak that is also impervious to attacks, especially bullets.

What luck! Avery thought. Benjamin will certainly envy me. At last, she came to the place where the Mr.E locked Benjamin up.

“Hey there! I’m outside your cell! You wouldn’t believe what I saw!”

“Who’s out there?” Benjamin spoke in a scared voice.

“Don’t you even recognise your own sister’s voice? I’m here to the rescue! Now, I’m going to open this door.”

“No, don’t!”

Alas, it was too late. Avery was sucked into the prisoner’s room! She found herself stumbling into the room as soon as the wall sucked her in. The wall solidified.

“Why are you wearing these clothes? They look ridiculous!” Benjamin exclaimed, surprised.

“I don’t understand. These clothes just suddenly appeared and my clothes just vanished into thin air.”

“That’s strange. However, we shan’t be discussing these. We must start planning on how to escape.”

“Right, boss,” Avery said.

“Now, what shall we do? We can’t wait until those spooky creatures come back.”

“I know. Let’s see what’s in the book. We haven’t got any time to lose. Maybe it’ll teach us some magic tricks or give us some brilliant ideas on how to escape from a locked room.”

“Right. Hmm, there seem to be some queer drawings all over the cover of this book.”

“You’re right. Let see what the book has.”

“HOW TO CONJURE THINGS, useless.”

“HOW TO BREW SPELLS, how ridiculous!”

“HOW TO TELEPORT, YES! That’s the one we need!”

“Flip to page 58. Quick!”

“There’s some strange language here. I can’t even read a word! What a bitter disappointment.”

“Let me have a look. Maybe I can decipher it.”

“Here, there isn’t much hope.” Benjamin sighed.

“I can read it! It is a chant. You must hold on tight to me while I chant.”

“Quick, start now!” Benjamin said with excitement.

“Ο ισχυρότερος θεός υπάρχει, προσεύχομαι να μου δώσετε τη δύναμή σας. Επιτρέψτε μου να τηλεμεταδώσω από εδώ!”(The most powerful god there is, I pray to you to give me your power. Let me teleport from here!)

As soon as she chanted these words, they found themselves standing in the passage outside the room.

“Wow, it worked!”

“Cheers!”

“What’s that noise?” Benjamin asked as soon as he heard galloping in distance. “Goodness! They’re back!” Avery cried.

“Who’s there?” a voice boomed in the darkness.

They recognised the voice with no difficulty as Mr.E’s voice. They stood there as still as wooden puppets. They hoped that their disappearance would not be discovered.

“Check the prisoner’s room at once, George.”

“Right, sir.”

George touched the door with his fingers gently and the wall disintegrated. He peered into the room and cried with dismay.

“Sir, he has escaped!”

“Never mind, George. We will catch them as no one will ever escape.” Mr.E gave a horrible laugh and sent chills down Avery and Benjamin’s spine. “Did anyone see two mortals racing pass us when we come back?” Mr.E continued.

“No, teacher.” All the centaurs chorused.

“Then, they might be in the Maze of Horrors. Ha, ha, ha, ha.” Mr.E laughed wickedly.

“Should I get in and bring them out?” George asked in a feeble voice.

“No, of course. Do you want to get trapped in by yourself? The maze only heeds the person who created it.” Mr.E replied in a firm voice.

“Sir, may I ask a question, please?”

“Yes, and you had already asked a question, Oliver.”

“But I haven’t even spoken, sir.” Oliver stammered.

“Of course you have. The question you asked is ‘Sir, may I ask a question, please?’ Now, I haven’t got time for this sort of nonsense at the moment.”

“Sir, can I ask two questions?” Oliver asked with an innocent voice. Everyone burst into laughter. They laughed till tears rolled down their cheeks.

“What’s so funny?” Oliver asked in a surprised voice.

“Inside joke.” Everyone chuckled.

“Fire away,” Mr.E replied, annoyed.

“Who is the creator of the Maze of Horrors?”

“Can’t you even get it? No one knows who created it and put it right here. It just appeared one day and a careless centaur, Jayden, ran into it and was never found. Many went into the maze and never was to be heard again. ”

“Thank you, teacher.” everyone said and looked into the darkness where the Maze of Horrors appeared, doubtfully.

“Now, everyone, get back to your classrooms. George stand here to guard the entrance of the Maze of Horrors.” Mr.E commanded and waved his hand carelessly towards a wall near him. Instantly, a door appeared and everyone rushed into it.

CHAPTER 5: THE MAZE OF HORROR

“What shall we do?” Avery whispered.

“Well, it’s pretty clear. Our path back to the beach is blocked. So our only choice is to get in there.” Benjamin said clearly while pointing towards the entrance to the maze.

They tiptoed along the old and musty passageway. Fortunately, they made no sound to arouse the centaur teacher’s assistant, George’s attention. They came to a door made of oak with curious letters all along it. The words were all written in Greek. 

‘Ο κίνδυνος πρέπει να ληφθεί, για όποιον επιδιώκει να εισέλθει, υπάρχει κίνδυνος. Πατήστε το κουμπί τρεις φορές, η πόρτα θα ανοίξει σε εκείνους που επιδιώκουν να εισέλθουν.’

“So, Avy, can you decipher it?” Benjamin asked. Avery thought for a moment and said, “Yes, I believe I can decipher it. It says, a risk must be taken, for one who seeks to enter. Danger lies ahead. Press the button three times, the door will open to those who seek to enter.”

“Whew, I wonder how much danger that is lying ahead.” Benjamin said. ” However dangerous it is, we’ve got no more choice left. Let me press the button.”

“You are most welcomed,” Avery replied solemnly as she stepped aside.

Benjamin walked forward and pressed the button three times. At once, a golden aura that is so blinding appeared. Both of them shut their eyes painfully. After a few seconds, the door opened and a stretch of darkness greeted them.

“Let’s go, Avy. We’ve got no time to lose.”

“Who’s out there? Better come out now. It’s dangerous!” George awakened from his daydream.

“Oops! Hurry up, Avy!” Benjamin cried in alarm.

“I’m coming to get you.” George thought it was some tiresome students out there. What a nuisance! Wait till I get my hands on him. George thought.

Avery and Benjamin dashed in hurriedly. The door closed after they got in with a slight click. Just then, George got round the corner but saw no one. I must have misheard those clicks! There’s no one except me here. What a waste of time. George thought while walking back to the mouth of the passageway where he was supposed to stand guard.

It was certainly dark and spooky in the Maze of Horrors. Avery clung tightly to Benjamin for she was scared. The clothes that had suddenly appeared had vanished. Avery was secretly glad to have her clothes back. They were rather afraid but curious about the dangers lying ahead.

Suddenly, some spikes grew from the walls and they jumped violently. Fortunately, Benjamin and Avery have jumped away in just the nick of time. Those spikes have torn off a bit of Benjamin’s shirt and they were scared out of their wits.

They walked on for hours but did not meet any mythical creatures. They were hungry, thirsty and scared. What a shock they got when a hologram of a bearded man appeared in front of them.

The hologram man spoke,” Welcome to the Maze of Horrors. You will meet a ‘few’ mythical creatures on your way towards the exit. When you get the key around the creature’s neck, you are counted as a victory. As you defeat each creature, you will be awarded a wish. Good luck!”

“Wait! Oh, he’s gone. What will we meet soon?” asked Benjamin.” I wonder too,” Avery replied. Sooner than they thought, the first creature appeared. It was a terrifying dog with three heads. It roared and tried to squash Benjamin under its paw. Benjamin dodged out of the way, cursing silently.

“Έκρηξη νερού” Avery shouted and she blasted the ‘dog’ with water. The magic was so intense that Benjamin could feel himself drowning. Nevertheless, the ‘dog’ seemed to ignore it. Suddenly, Benjamin felt gooey slime dripping from his head.

“Yikes! This dog is drooling!” Benjamin shouted. As soon as the saliva of the ’dog’ touched the ground, the floor started growing some poisonous Aconites. It started to release purple gas, sweet-smelling but toxic. Meanwhile, Benjamin was busy flipping through the book to find some information about the ’dog’.

“Hey, Avy, listen. This is a creature with great power and size. It can squash nearly everything under its foot. It is called Cerberus.” Benjamin shouted. “The only way to defeat it is to let it feel that you have no threat towards it.”

“I don’t understand.” Avery shook her head with despair. “You got to let Cerberus feel that you are a friend!” Benjamin shouted again. “I can’t! Cerberus can sense the magic power in my body.”

“Let me try. I have no magic power so maybe it won’t hurt me.” Avery backed off into a corner. Cerberus yawned and lied down. “Hey, are you despising me? What an arrogant three-headed dog!” Avery grumbled.

“Don’t fly into a temper, Avy.” Benjamin exhorted Avery. He walked up to Cerberus and patted it on the nose. Cerberus licked Benjamin’s hand and wagged its tail. He gently put his hand around Cerberus’s neck and got the key easily. “Yay! We managed to defeat it!” Benjamin danced around in delight.

“Wonder where the hologram man is. He promised to grant us one wish for each victory.” Avery asked. “Have you got any wishes for the hologram man to grant?” “Of course. Let’s wish us out of this horrid place.” Benjamin answered in a firm voice. “Good wish,” Avery said.

Hologram man appeared silently and none of them noticed until he cleared his throat. “Ahh, you gave me creeps!” they both said in unison. ”You had completed your task. I shall grant you a wish. The only wish I can’t grant is to wish you out of here. Now, what’s your wish?”

“Noo, our only wish is now gone. What shall we wish?” Benjamin asked Avery. “Since you don’t know what to wish, let me wish it for you,” Avery said.

“Hey, hologram man, I have my wish. I wish that Benjamin has magic powers.” Avery told the hologram man without telling Benjamin.

“Right, your wish shall be granted. He shall have the power of fire and wind,” after those words hologram man disappeared. Benjamin gasped,” What did you wish for me?” ”Of course I wished some magic powers for you, Benjamin. Now, you’ve got the powers of wind and fire. Try it out!”

“Διπλή στήλη ανέμου!” Benjamin raised his hand and two little tornadoes appeared beside him. “Wow, that’s extremely cool. Cheers!” Avery clapped his back and they walked through the corridor, waiting for the next challenge.

CHAPTER 6: THE SECOND CHALLENGE

“Hey, did you feel it? The airflow around here is awkward and everything seems not right.” Avery told Benjamin. “You’re right. We are going forward but we are getting backward.” Benjamin commented.

“I get it! The floor is moving backward so we are never getting forward an inch!” Avery exclaimed. “You’re right. Hold on tight, Avy. I’m gonna use a bit of magic to get us out of here.” Benjamin said.

“Άνεμοςμαξιλάρι!” Avery found herself floating in mid-air. Benjamin uses his mind to control the cushion of air. They floated gracefully in the air into the darkness. Avery sensed that some kind of monster is there for their second challenge.

“STOP!” Avery screamed as soon as she saw that they were nearly bumping into their second challenge’s monster. Just as their eyes adjusted to the darkness, they saw their second opponent. It was a Colchis bull.

“I recognize it! It is the bull that was powerful in Greek mythology. Its skin is burning hot and the horns are deadly sharp razors that can cut through anything.” Avery exclaimed. “Wow, you know quite a lot about them. Not only those, it’s back can spring forward to prevent anyone from climbing onto it.” Benjamin added. “LOOK OUT! It’s charging towards you!” Avery screamed in fright.

“Whew! That was a close call.” Benjamin said as he dodged out of the way. The bull rammed hard on the wall and the whole maze shook dangerously. It bellowed in anger and attempted to make a second strike. “Βροντή βροντή!” Benjamin sent a thunder vortex towards the charging bull. The bull was blasted to the ceiling and fell.

“No use, Benjamin. It is immune to fire and electricity.” Avery exclaimed. “It is can also melt your ice with its fire,” Benjamin shouted back.

“Ασπίδα πάγου” Avery summoned an ice shield to protect her from being cut by the bull’s high speed rotating horns. Seeing that cutting through Avery’s ice shied is impossible, the bull blew fire the shied and it melted. “Ouch!” Avery screamed in pain as the fire not only melted the ice shied but also scorched Avery’s hand.

“How dare you hurt my sister? Take this! Τεράστρο ανεμοστρόβιλος!” Benjamin shielded Avery from the bull. The bull blew fire again and Benjamin’s ultra-tornado turned into an ‘ultra-fire-tornado’.

“Thanks for your fire, bull. I’m going to pay you back for hurting my sister!” Benjamin sent the bull flying to the end of the corridor. Suddenly, something flashed through Avery’s mind.

“Hey, isn’t the Colchis bull a machine?” Avery shouted at Benjamin who was attacking the bull. “What are you saying?” Benjamin enquired as the bull’s bellowing made him quite deaf.

“I asked you if the Colchis bull is a machine!” Avery shouted to make sure Benjamin could hear her. “Of course it is! What do you think it was?” Benjamin shouted.

“I have an idea, Benjamin,” Avery said with full confidence. “I’m not letting you get hurt again. I can still hold it off.” Benjamin lied as he was panting hard and was extremely tired. He could hardly summon anything.

“Mooo!” the bull bellowed in anger and charged towards Benjamin. “Έκρηξη νερού” Avery blasted the bull with water. The water entered the bull’s body and it shuddered dangerously. Soon, the Colchis bull started to smoke and exploded.

“Wow, fantastic!” Benjamin exclaimed. “Hologram man shall appear at this moment.”

“Hi, my fellow friends.” The Hologram man appeared. “What’s your wish?”

“Hmm, we’re not certain not to wish. Can we leave it for next time?”

“That’s impossible. You can give your wish to others though.” Hologram man said firmly.

“We have nothing to wish. What shall we wish?” Avery asked desperately. “I know, let’s wish for a friend. He can help us.” Benjamin suggested. “That’s a good idea!” Avery said in delight.

“Is that your wish?” hologram man asked in surprise. “Yes, that’s it,” Benjamin said. “Right, choose your friend in the cells you will come across 100 steps later.”

“Hundred steps away! Ooh, I’m so excited. Let’s go immediately.” Benjamin and Avery said as soon as the hologram man disappeared.

A hundred steps later, they came to a door. They opened it without hesitation. They saw a few dozen of ‘tame’ monsters in there.

“Wow, there’s so much that even I can’t name them all! That is a drakon!”

“That’s a gryphon!”

“That’s a harpy!” Avery squealed in delight. “Let’s take her.”

“No, she’s too fierce-looking.” Benjamin refused and walked on to other cells. “What about a griffin? He looks quite cool.” Benjamin recommended.

“Hey, that phoenix looks quite good to be our partner!” Avery exclaimed and Benjamin agreed wholeheartedly. “Hologram man, we would like to have that phoenix as our friend!” Benjamin yelled so loud that Avery went deaf at the moment.

“You sure about that?” hologram man asked. “He’s quite a coward.” Hologram man explained. “Yes, we’re sure about our decision,” Benjamin said. “Well, if that’s your decision, I’m going to let up the cell bars.” hologram man stated and disappeared.

“Hi, how are you?” the phoenix spoke out of a sudden and made Avery and Benjamin jumped out of their skins. “We’re fine,” Benjamin spoke as soon as he recovered from his shock. “What’s your name?” the phoenix questioned.

“I’m Avery and this is my brother, Benjamin.” Avery recovered and spoke politely. “Nice to meet you.” The phoenix said. “Your next challenge is in the next door. Shall I come with you?”

“Of course, you are our friend now. Let’s go!” Avery spoke as she led the way to the door.

CHAPTER 7: THE SPHINX & THE PHOENIX

“Wow, a fully furnished room! That’s strange though. Everywhere in this maze is all old, brittle and dusty. What’s our next opponent?” Benjamin said as soon as he steps into the next room.

“Boo! You must be frightened. Welcome to the riddle house. You’ve got to answer ten questions to enter back to the maze and continue your journey.” A sphinx said and they all thought it is not scary at all.

“What’s your deal, Mrs. Sphinx?” Avery asked. “Easy. You answer wrong, I kill; you answer all correct, I let you go.” The sphinx said in a drawling sort of voice.

“Right, start your quiz right away, Mrs. Sphinx,” Avery said. “Stay out of the way, you two.” She added to Benjamin and the phoenix.

“First question: I speak without a mouth and hear without ears. I have no body, but I come alive with the wind. What am I? ” the sphinx asked.

“Hmm, that’s easy. Of course, it’s an echo!” Avery answered with full confidence.

“Second question: I have cities, but no houses. I have mountains, but no trees. I have water, but no fish. What am I?” the sphinx sent another question to Avery.

“That’s easy too. The answer is a map!” Avery answered.

“Third Question: I am something people love or hate. I change people’s appearances and thoughts. If a person takes care of themselves I will go up even higher. To some people I will fool them. To others, I am a mystery. Some people might want to try and hide me but I will show. No matter how hard people try I will never go down. What am I? ” Sphinx asked again, hoping to trick Avery.

“Hard and tricky, finally. Let me guess, is it age?” Avery answered immediately.

“Wow, you’re quite intelligent, eh?” the sphinx said with a sneer. However, Avery felt envy in the sphinx’s voice.

“Well, then, Fourth Question: Nobody had ever walked this way, what’s this way?”

“Milky Way,” Avery answered shortly.

“Fifth question: Only one colour, but not one size,

Stuck at the bottom, yet easily flies.

Present in sun, but not in rain,

Doing no harm, and feeling no pain.

What is it?” the sphinx gave a rhyme this time.

“Really, can’t you even think a harder riddle? The answer is a shadow.” Avery answered almost immediately the sphinx finished the question.

“Sixth question: What 8 letter word can have a letter taken away and it still makes a word. Take another letter away and it still makes a word. Keep on doing that until you have one letter left. What is the word?”

“Starting. Starting, staring, string, sting, sing, sin, in, I.”

“Seventh question: You see a boat filled with people. It has not sunk, but when you look again you don’t see a single person on the boat. Why?”

“All of them were married, of course.”

“Eight question: A woman shoots her husband, then holds him underwater for five minutes. Next, she hangs him. Right after, they enjoy a lovely dinner. Explain.”

“The woman shoot a picture and develops it in a dark room.”

“Ninth question: I have keys, but no locks and space, and no rooms. You can enter, but you can’t go outside. What am I? ”

“Keyboard.” Avery felt quite bored with the easy quiz.

“You can’t get out of this. Last question: If I take thirteen saucepans out of a kitchen, how much kettles are left?” the sphinx said with a smirk.

“That’s silly, there isn’t an answer at all,” Avery said.

“You had answered wrongly. Now I’m going to kill you all.” Sphinx said and brandished her claws.

“Well, I haven’t answered wrongly. You simply gave a riddle without an answer.” Avery protested. “But if you want to fight, we’re not losing.”

“I like your determination, but of course it’s not fair to battle three of you,” Sphinx said in her usual slow drawl.

“Then, I’ll battle you myself. You arrogant little sphinx.” Avery started, anger flaring in her.

“Fat chance, eh?” the sphinx said as she charged towards Avery. “Now, don’t get too proud of yourself. Πάγος πάγου!” the ice sword appeared on Avery’s hand and she charged towards the sphinx.

There was a huge fight and nobody seem to hurt each other. In blinding speed, the sphinx suddenly dodged out of Avery’s way and slashed wildly with her claws. It cut a big gash on Avery’s arm.

“Ouch!” Avery screamed in pain and she saw phoenix rushing towards her. “Noo, stand out of the way, phoenix,” Avery shouted but phoenix can’t stand anyone who hurt his friends. “You gonna pay for hurting my friend!” phoenix said and blew a big ball of fire towards the sphinx.

The sphinx tried to dodge but she was too slow. The fireball hit her in the chest and she was smoking. “Not fair! Ahh!!!” Those were the last words from phoenix’s mouth as she gradually melted into a puddle of gooey liquid.

“Yay, we defeated it. How’s your gash, Avy?” Benjamin asked Avery. “Quite bad, but I can heal it up nicely,” Phoenix answered for Avery and put one of his sharp claws on the gash. There was golden light and the gash disappeared.

“Wow, nice healing skills you’ve got,” Benjamin said.

CHAPTER 8: PHOENIX'S SACRIFICE

“Hey, hologram man, how can we get out of here the fastest way?” Benjamin asked.

“Defeat me.” Hologram man answered shortly.

“Pardon me?” Benjamin asked, surprised.

“Defeat me.” Hologram man repeated.

“Where shall we find you?” Benjamin asked still not believing his ears.

“You shall find me in the next room. If you’re able to defeat me, I’ll let you out here.”

“Right, we shall find you in a minute. Let’s go, guys.” Benjamin said while waving towards Avery and phoenix beckoning them to come forward.

“You shall never defeat me. A lot of people stuck in here came to me and never defeat me. Prepare yourselves. You all shall die in my hands!” with a laugh, hologram man disappeared.

“Wow, he’s surely confident! We shall beat him, we never lose.” Benjamin cheered others up.

“Let’s go!” They all say in unison.

They pushed forward the door and walked into the next room. Hologram man was already standing there spreading his hands, welcoming them.

“Hi there, my fellow friends. My name is Emmanuel. Ready to battle?” hologram man asked.

“Yes, come and battle us now.”

“Κακή απεργία!” Emmanuel said in a calm voice and sent a thunderbolt striking down to the little company.

“Ασπίδα αέρα!” Benjamin defended all of them with his air shied.

“It’s my turn. Έκρηξη με πάγο!” Avery blasted Emmanuel with ice and it didn’t hurt him at all.

“Νεκρός σύνθλιψη κανόνι,” Emmanuel said as he dusted off the ice on his shirt.

“Aah!” Avery screamed as she flew back to the wall. She hit it and blacked out.

“Are you all right?” Benjamin asked as soon as Avery hit the wall. Instead, he received no reply and danger was coming nearer and nearer.

“You gonna pay for this! Ηλιακό φως!” Benjamin threw a golden sunlight spear at Emmanuel and he deflected it quite easily.

“Παγίδα αστραπής!” Benjamin said, quite determined that he can do more damage to Emmanuel. “Φωτεινή καμπύλη,” Emmanuel said as he throws it towards Benjamin’s oncoming lightning stake and both of the magic exploded upon contact.

Benjamin and Emmanuel were both thrown off guard and fell onto the ground. “Nice one,” Emmanuel said. “You can’t defeat me just by this.”

“Αστραπή!” Emmanuel sent another lightning strike down towards Benjamin. “Are you a fool? I’m immune to electricity.” Benjamin jeered at Emmanuel.

“Επίδραση μετεωρίτη!” a meteorite appear from nowhere and was crashing down towards Emmanuel. “Aah!” Emmanuel cried in pain when the meteorite hit him.

“We can’t defeat him like that. I have a plan.” Phoenix said. “What shall we do?” Benjamin asked. “Now stop your chitty-chatty. I’m going to revenge.” Emmanuel said in fury.

“Not so fast,” phoenix said. “Αυτο-ανάφλεξη!” Phoenix started burning as he headed for Emmanuel. “Εξαιρετική έκρηξη!” phoenix exploded and Emmanuel too started to melt.

“Noo! Phoenix!” Benjamin screamed as soon as phoenix exploded leaving only a feather behind. “What’s happening?” Avery asked groggily as she woke up.

“Phoenix sacrificed himself to save us,” Benjamin replied while mopping the tears from his eyes.

“We shall never forget you, phoenix,” Benjamin said in his heart whilst he picked up the feather.

A door appeared on the far side and Benjamin and Avery walked out of the maze. The world started spinning around them and they fainted.

When they regained consciousness, they were sitting at the shady spot where they had their picnic. Benjamin opened his hand and found phoenix’s feather still in there.

“What an adventure!” Avery exclaimed. “It all seems like a dream. Come on, let’s go back home.”

When Benjamin arrived at home, he immediately put the feather in a bottle. When the clock struck twelve, the family was already in bed. Suddenly, the bottle started to glow……


End file.
